


Together

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Sougo and Nagi share a quiet morning together.





	Together

It was barely light out when Sougo stirred, soft hair tickled the back of his neck from where Nagi currently had his head buried in sleep. Slowly and carefully as to not wake him, Sougo maneuvered his way out of the blond’s grip on his waist so he could start getting ready for the day. Moving into a sitting position, Sougo looked over his shoulder one last time but stopped short when blue eyes hazed with sleep stared at him.

Sougo moved his hand over to cup Nagi’s cheek, moving his thumb in soothing motions before quickly retracting his hand entirely when he realized what he had done. His hand didn’t get too far away before Nagi snatched it back and put it back on his cheek, still keeping eye contact while he leaned into the touch.

“N-Nagi-kun…”

“Sougo, why are you getting up so early? I wanted to cuddle…” Nagi said slowly, sleep making him draw his words out more than usual.

Doing his best to ignore the blush growing ever stronger on his face, Sougo coughed into his free hand and looked away from those mesmerizing eyes. 

“I always get up this early… And besides if I don’t get ready soon--” Sougo started but stopped short when he felt warm lips on the palm of his hand.

Nagi looked up at the older man, who was now blushing furiously, before continuing, “I admire how dedicated you are to your morning routine, but won’t you indulge me today?”

Knowing that it was impossible to argue with Nagi when he had his mind set on something, Sougo shook his head and climbed back into the warm bed, this time facing his boyfriend.

“If Tamaki-kun is late because of this…”

Nagi brushed back Sougo’s bangs to kiss his forehead before leaning back slightly, “Sougo, stop your worrying, Tamaki won’t be late if you stay with me for an hour longer, I promise.”

All Sougo could do was nod and rest his head in the crook of Nagi’s neck, laying one arm to rest on the blond’s waist and the other one still having soothing circles run over it. After a few moments Nagi started to leave gentle kisses on the top of Sougo’s head and made it so their hands were interlaced rather than being held.

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard from outside the window but for once instead of letting subtle anxiety take over, Sougo let himself be engulfed in the warm and loving presence of Nagi. Nagi who was so kind, who could always tell by a glance if he was worrying again, the same Nagi who would press reassuring kisses against his head or hand, and the one who he trusted and loved with his life.

“Thank you, Nagi-kun.”

The mentioned man hummed in question, not quite understanding what Sougo was thanking him for.

“A-ah, I mean- Just, thank you for being you and not changing. I love you and I’m so grateful to be able to call someone like you my boyfriend.”

At that, Nagi’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape before bringing Sougo’s hand up to his lips once again this morning.

“ _My prince_ , there is nothing you need to thank me for. I’m just happy to have gotten to have a family such as you all, and especially a boyfriend as wonderful as you. You may not believe it, but you really are an amazing and strong person. So it’s me who should be thanking you.”

Sougo couldn’t hide the blush that overtook his entire face this time, not that he ever could but for once he let it, he let himself be vulnerable and in love for the first time in forever, and that was enough for him. As he was about to say something, he felt Nagi combing his fingers through his hair.

“Your bedhead is ridiculous... Come, let me brush your hair, _my love_.”

And who was Sougo to deny him that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at 4am so if there's any mistakes lmk-- but god. nagisou Good, anyways I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
